elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Draconis Geschenkeli.
Draconis Geschenkeli. (vollständig: Draconis Geschenkeliste) ist eine Notiz in . Fundort *Im Inventar von Perennia Draconis während der Quest Verwandte. Inhalt Sehr geehrter Herr! Nochmals vielen Dank, dass Ihr Euch bereit erklärt habt, mir zu helfen. Ich habe mich so gefreut, als ein Freund Euch empfahl, und werde sicherlich Eure Dienste in Zukunft erneut in Anspruch nehmen, wenn mit dieser Runde von Erwerbungen alles in Ordnung geht. Ihr könnt Euch vorstellen, wie schwierig es für eine alte Frau wie mich ist, viel umherzulaufen. Meine Kinder, die lieben, verdienen nur das Beste, und ich fürchte, dass ich in den letzten Jahren nicht in der Lage war, ihnen meine Liebe und Dankbarkeit richtig zu zeigen. Doch all dies liegt nun hinter mir! Hier ist die Liste der Geschenke, von denen ich glaube, dass meine Familie sich am meisten darüber freuen wird, zusammen mit der derzeitigen Adresse jedes Kindes, an die das Geschenk geliefert werden soll. Matthias -- Talos-Platz-Bezirk, Kaiserstadt (er besitzt dort ein Haus): Matthias war schon immer ein wilder Junge. Das Letzte, was ich gehört habe, war, dass er dort in der Kaiserstadt in die Gesellschaft einiger recht übler Gestalten geraten ist. Ich würde mich gleich viel besser fühlen, wenn ich wüsste, dass er gut geschützt ist, daher möchte ich, dass Ihr einen schönen Brustharnisch für ihn findet. Nicht zu leicht -- Eisen oder Stahl müsste in Ordnung sein. Und wenn möglich, hätte ich ihn gern graviert mit: "Für meinen lieben Matty, ich werde immer für dich da sein und dich beschützen. In Liebe, Mama." Andreas -- Herberge zum Betrunkenen Drachen (er ist der Besitzer und wohnt auch dort): Andy hat sein eigenes Bier gebraut und Schnaps gebrannt, seit er sechs Jahre alt war. Die Eröffnung dieser Herberge war der glücklichste Tag seines Lebens. Ich möchte, dass Ihr ihm neue Tavernengläser besorgt. Bestimmt gibt es in der Kaiserstadt Kunsthandwerker, die einen eleganten Satz aus mattem Ebenholz oder aus Altmer-Kristall erschaffen können. Sibylla - Schlammtal-Höhle. Ja, meine Tochter lebt in einer Höhle, und nein, ich bin nicht besonders froh darüber. Sibby hat schon immer Tiere geliebt (fast so sehr wie Andy das Bier), und vor einigen Jahren hielt sie es wohl für eine gute Idee, das Kaiserreich zu verlassen und wie eine Wilde mit den anderen Tieren zu leben. In dieser Zeit, fürchte ich, ist Sibby irgendwie... durchgedreht. Sie ist praktisch so wild wie die Bestien, mit denen sie lebt. Was kann ich machen? Ich bin Sibbys Mutter und werde sie immer lieben. Offensichtlich will oder braucht sie nichts von der zivilisierten Gesellschaft, darum möchte ich, dass Ihr einen Gerber findet und die größten Pelzdecken besorgt, die Ihr auftreiben könnt. Als ich Sibby zuletzt gesehen habe, war sie beinahe nackt, und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es in der Höhle viel gibt, das sie warm halten kann. Wenn Ihr die Decken zur Schlammtal-Höhle bringt, gebt Acht! Die wilden Tiere sind schon schlimm genug, aber Sibby selbst greift wahrscheinlich jeden an, den sie sieht. Caelia -- Schloss Leyawiin (Ihr findet sie in der Kaserne): Meine wunderschöne Cae! Meine liebste Tochter hat so viele Herzen gebrochen, als sie jünger war. Doch nun, da sie Offizier der Kaiserlichen Legion ist, hat sie sich leider ein wenig gehen lassen. Nicht dass sie fett geworden wäre! Bei Mephala, das nicht! Doch sie hat sich ein eher... praktisches Aussehen angewöhnt. Sogar ein bisschen knabenhaft, könnte man wohl sagen. Darum möchte ich, dass Ihr meiner Cae so viele hübsche "mädchenhafte" Sachen besorgt, wie Ihr könnt. Blumen, Parfüm, Nord-Schokolade, solche Dinge. Ihr habt bereits die Hälfte Eures Honorars im voraus erhalten und werdet den Rest bekommen, wenn die Geschenke erworben und abgeliefert sind, wie wir es ursprünglich vereinbart haben. Ich danke Euch erneut für Eure wertvollen Dienste. Hochachtungsvoll, Perennia Draconis en:Draconis Gift List fr:Liste de cadeaux aux enfants Draconis ru:Список подарков для Драконисов Kategorie:Oblivion: Bücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Briefe und Notizen